


Heartless

by carzla



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Long Run-On Sentences, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda Yuu hated many, many things. One of them being a certain, green-eyed redhead that had somehow made all the other things he hated seem so extremely insignificant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Kanda Yuu hated Lavi.

Detested him.

Despised him.

He loathed every single thing about the redhead. _Everything._

His flaming crimson hair, the lilting rhythm to his slang-peppered voice, his lone emerald eye, the faint smell of ink and musk that was always present on him, his bright grin, the infuriatingly intimate way he called him “Yuu”, how hearing his given name on the young man’s lips always secretly sent tingles of warmth down his spine, his incessant teasing, the way he had cracked through all his defenses slowly but surely, the way he could reduce him to a state of whimpering incoherency with a few well-placed kisses, how he could make him cry out even when he tried his best not to… The fact that he wasn’t truly “Lavi” for “Lavi” didn’t really exist as a person, that he – like all Bookmen in existence – did not have a heart (or so it was said), the fact that he did indeed hold one but it was not his own and yet he still didn’t realize it, that he would eventually vanish like a passing wind at the end of it all…

When that happened, and he had yet to perish, the figurative lotus of Kanda’s spirit would finally wither away, leaving behind an empty, heart-less shell of a once-proud and untouchable Exorcist.

But even then, Kanda knew that the person whom he hated above all… was himself.


End file.
